Sociopath and Psychopath
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Here you are, a story where you can ask Gideon and his crazy cousin Cashmere ( OC from It runs in the family ) questions. Cover art by Clicheusername1234!
1. Submission

"Awww, she's so beautiful when she's sleeping." Gideon dreamily admired Mabel's twitching, resting body.

"Yeah...no." Cashmere rolled her eyes at her naive cousin and continued sharpening her rapier, but after a complete hour she slammed it down. "Are you serious Gideon?! We're just going to be stuck down here for over a day, waiting and waiting. It's tedious! I can't do nothing for that long! We have to do something!"

"Well, I'm doing what I want to!" Gideon laughed will stroking and tickling Mabel's head.

"Seriously!" Cashmere shrieked. She then marched over to a table cluttered with old magazines, candy wrappers and empty 'Pitt soda bottles'. Underneath all of this though, was an old laptop which looked like it hadn't been touched in several years...come to think of it, it probably hadn't.

"Hey cousin," Cashmere called to Gideon. "Do you get Wi-Fi here?"

"Yeah." Gideon then burst in to laughter. "Why-fi did you ask?"

"Ugh!" Cashmere groaned at the lame joke.

"What are y'all doing?" Gideon asked as Cashmere typed away on the old laptop.

"Y'all see..." Cashmere smiled.

* * *

**And you will see :) Welcome to a story where you can ask Gideon and Cashmere (My OC from It runs in the family) Leave a review her or leave them in your review for "It runs in the family" :) Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Motivation and other family

"...And until then we just answer the questions." Cashmere explained.

"Ok then..." Gideon looked around, unsure what to make of his cousins crazy ideas.

"Look we got one already, or should I say, I got one already." Cashmere boasted.

* * *

**Why is it that Gideon and yourself are so...nuts? Like what is the motivation? LOL!**

**Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

"Nuts? You want to know why I'm nuts?" Cashmere shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Gideon asked in a small voice, which was ignored.

"I don't why I may seem nuts to anyone? I'm not crazy!" She continued to shout, but then switch back to normal tone. "Is it so nuts to want to kill all those who hurt me and my family? Well, maybe a little, but I'm not ashamed of who I am, so heck yeah, I'm nuts! I'm nuts because of that stupid Pines family!" Cashmere then tried to calm herself down. "Shall we read another question then?"

* * *

**Gideon, why are you perverted? And does Luna ever annoy you?**

**- GravityFalls596**

* * *

"Gideon's not that perverted." Cashmere defended, but then turned to see him on top of Mabel, telling her how she will be his queen. "Ok, maybe he is."

Gideon then joined his cousin at the last bit of the question.

"Luna? Oh yes, my sister." Gideon growled and exchanged glances with Cashmere. "Yes, she does annoy me, how she could love that evil Dipper Pines is beyond me." Cashmere clenched her fists and her eye twitched at the mention of Dipper's name.

* * *

**Gideon: Why are you so obsessed with Mabel? Just face it, SHE'S NOT INTO YOU!**  
**Cashmere: Do you actually like Gideon or do you just think he's a twat? Also do you have two sister's called Gloss and Primrose? If you do why aren't they in Gravity Falls too?**

**- GravityFallsGirl22**

* * *

"How could I not be obsessed with Mabel? She is the apple of my eye. Well, I don't like apples, but you get the point. And I have come to realize that she may not like me as much as I like her." Gideon stopped and smiled. "But she will."

Cashmere then read the questions sent to her. "Of course I like Gideon, he's my cousin, how dare you call him that!" Cashmere then muttered. "Well he can be a bit of an idiot." In her normal voice she then answered. "Oh, Gloss and Primrose, well I used to have a widdle sister called Primrose and a twin called Gloss, yes, but they are dead now, sadly. Just as well, I wasn't particularly fond of either of them, we got into a big argument one night, they were dead in the morning." Cashmere began laughing.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed questions, please leave some more :)**


	3. Confessions and Revelations

**First, before I begin I would like to inform you that the new cover image for this story was designed by Clicheusername1234 :) Cashmere looks awesome!**

* * *

"So, anymore questions?" Gideon asked, while wrapping Mabel's hair round his fingers and sniffing it.

Cashmere then shot him an annoyed look. "Yes, a lot...and don't do that!"

* * *

**Cashmere, did you and Gideon grow up together and were you close? Just how many granola bars has he eaten? if any? LOL! And how did you get the name Cashmere? :)**

**- Alisi Thorndyke**

* * *

"Well, Gideon and I didn't grow up together, but we were quite close. And I'd always visit him for family gatherings and national holidays. Hmmm, to be honest I don't think I've ever seen Gideon eat a granola bar." Cashmere answered.

"That's because I don't like them!" Gideon added. "Ice cream and marshmallows are the way forward!"

"Oh, my name Cashmere means that I can be expressive and creative in the arts, music, or drama." Cashmere explained.

Gideon looked up with a confused expression. "I thought your name meant you suffer through nervous breakdowns, as well as disturbing thoughts, which affect your concentration and memory. That's what the internet says." **(A/N: It actually does! LOL!)**

"Whatever!"

* * *

**Hey, Gideon, you need to make yourself slightly taller to be more physically intimidating. There's a bunch of crystals a little off the main path in the woods that can do that. Flip one over on one side, you shrink. You don't want that. Flip it over to the other side, you get taller.**

**Cashmere, that's a bit harsh for an argument. Think you would ever do that to Gideon?**

**Oh, again, Cashmere; you're aware of the books, right? Okay, we'll your cousin that you apparently love more that your twin sisters summoned an awesome dream demon a while back... and Gideon broke off the deal. You might need a baseball bat, some glue, and a couple spells just in case he comes back.**

**- Falling backwards again**

* * *

"I've got more important stuff to do, rather than try make myself taller!" Gideon barked.

"And as for me, it was a bad argument, ok. I would never do it to Gideon, but they annoyed me." Cashmere defended.

* * *

**Gideon, why do you think Dipper and Stan was the ones to take Mabel away from you! She wasn't into you in the first place! She just wanted to be nice and not hurt your feelings. **

**- NurseFunTimes**

* * *

"Well, whether she was or not in the first placed, she will be now!" Gideon smiled and laughed.

* * *

**Gideon: Dipper is freaking awesome. Ask your sister. And how do you feel about her going to the good side? She did it because of you. You do know that, right? Or did she not yell at you enough? **

**Cashmere: What do you think of the Pines twins, Candy, and Luna? I think I might know the answer already... And why do you guys say Dipper's name like he's Voldemort or something? **

**And Luna has some questions...**

**Gideon: How dare you call Dipper evil? By the way, Mabel burned all your stuff that you left at the Mystery Shack and Dipper owns your journal now. I encouraged them to do both things. :)**

**Cashmere: Have you always lived in Gravity Falls? I can't remember. It's not my fault that my stupid parents isolated me in the freaking basement for almost my whole life. By the way, you're still really awesome. You always were.**

**- GravityFalls596 and Luna**

* * *

"I don't care about my stupid sisters, she can have Dipper Pines, and hopefully whilst they're on a date an aeroplane will crash and kill them both!" Gideon shouted, hopefully.

"I hate both the Pines twins, especially Dipper, I don't know who "Candy" is and Luna is alright I guess, but Gideon's better." Cashmere answered.

"I hate you Luna!" Gideon screamed till his face was fuchsia.

"No, silly Luna, I didn't live in Gravity Falls, I live in Britain, but I visit my lovely, better-than-you cousin as often as possible!" Cashmere snidely smiled.

* * *

**Cashmere: Why are so nuts? You killed your own sisters? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! BTW, Gideon. Mabel will never fall in love with you, so stop trying!**

**To Cashmere: Can I whack you with a frying pan?**

**- I'm Mabel Pines**

* * *

"I am not nuts! Or maybe I am! Who cares?! And no, you cannot hit me with a frying pan! Can I hit you with an axe?" Cashmere retaliated.

* * *

**Gideon: what is your opinion on the Wendy and dipper pairing**

**cashmere: have you ever thought of killing Gideon if yes then why?**

**Gideon: why didn't you kill waddles when you were making Gideon land? I mean waddles is adorable but I heard rumours saying that your half pig and didn't want to be a cannibal. (evil smirk)**

**- Danny**

* * *

"Wendy and Dipper? Phft, like that'll ever happen!" Gideon mocked. "And to be fair, I was busy with other things, but I would have made the pig into bacon, if I wasn't as preoccupied. I am not a pig, I'm human dammit!" Gideon squealed.

"Ever thought of killing Gideon? No..."

* * *

**cashmere: if you could kill anyone in gravity fall who would it be and how would you kill them?**

**Gideon: what would you do if Mabel and cashmere died?**

**Gideon: how the hell did you get that amulet anyway?**

**cashmere: do you hate Wendy or candy?**

* * *

"Kill anyone...I'd like to use my new rapier to eviscerate the stupid Pines twins and I'd also like to push Wendy Corduroy off a cliff." Cashmere smiled at the thoughts of her enemies meeting gory ends. "Yeah...I hate Wendy."

"If Mabel and Cashmere died, I would be devastated...I wouldn't cry, but I'd still be sad." Gideon answered.

"And your amulet?" Cashmere pried.

Gideon just taped his nose.

* * *

**Cashmere: Did you kill your sister's? If you did how could you be so heartless? **

**Gideon: Why did you kidnap Mabel, surly there are other ways you can get to Dipper? Also what do you think of Pacifica? And why do you need Cashmere to help you, surly you're amazing enough to do the work yourself? **

**- GravityFallsGirl22**

"Come on, it was a really bad argument...you had to be there!" Cashmere argued.

"Pacifica? Yeah, she's pretty fit and popular. I guess. And I needed Cashmere to help me with this plan, Plan A was for her to kill Dipper in the woods...but she failed." Gideon glared at her. "Plan B, however, is a lot more complex. Cashmere and I will obtain all three journals, Mabel will kill her family and come back to us and I will rule Gravity Falls!"

* * *

**Question for Li'l Gideon: Would you ever actually team up with King Candy/Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph? You're awesome by the way, my second favorite Disney character.**

**- Ironpatriotrox**

"King Candy? He rocks! Wreck-It Ralph was an OK film, most the characters annoyed me but King Candy rocked!" **(A/N: Wreck-it Ralph was more than OK, it's one of my fave films :) King Candy rocks!) **"And what y'all mean "second favorite"? I should be everyone's favourite!"

* * *

**Lol :)**

**Just wanna say, i looked up what the name Cashmere means and what they both said was correct :) Waddles is adorable! :) Gideon is a pig! :) Wreck-it Ralph is amazing! :) And...**

**Review please!**


	4. I used to like Hannah Montana

Cashmere sat, still typing and slowly becoming addicted to the computer, will Gideon sat in a corner eating doughnuts, quickly getting addicted.

"Ok, there's some more questions." Cashmere told, pulling Gideon over to her, and making him sit on her lap.

* * *

**So Gid, what TV shows did u used to watch?**

**Cash, what music do you listen to?**

**- LOLa (Guest)**

* * *

"Err, ok, well, I used to like Hannah Montana until..."  
"Miley Cyrus became a hoe!" Cashmere finished her cousins sentence. "I like various music and songs...mostly Skrillex and Robin Thicke...but really, anyone who isn't One Direction or Miley Cyrus."

* * *

**Hey, I'm back with more questions and a compliment :D **

**Cashmere: I think you're awesome and a better villain than Gideon! :D And does Gideon own a pair of jeans? If so, do they still fit? XD What size are they? XD**

**Gideon: You do know you can use the growth/shrink crystals to actually lose some of that weight right? XD And if you chose a weight, which would it be? And would you date Pacifica if Mabel was never around? **

**- Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

"Thanks, but Gideon's not that bad. I don't think Gideon does own jeans. Do ya?" Cashmere asks Gideon.

"Well, I have a couple of pairs, but I don't wear the much considering I'm not a chav! The ones I do own are designed for 16 teen year olds, so I cut them to fit me...I don't wear them often though." Gideon explains.

"Why do you wear jeans designed for 16 year olds?" Cashmere asks.

"Because ones for 9 year olds are too tight. I'm not Robbie FREAKING V, I don't do skinny jeans!" Gideon explains, his voice angrily rising. "And, I'm not fat, its muscle!"

Cashmere then snickered slightly.

"I guess I would date Pacifica. She looks pretty good...around the chest area, you know?" Gideon smiled while Cashmere rolled her eyes and clenched her fists.

* * *

**Luna: Yeah, I'll do what I want to. Dipper's going out with Candy, though. But Mabel cusses out a picture of you every day and flips it off, brother. I saw her do it a couple of times. It's now a habit of mine. Oh, I actually hate you, Cashmere. And you need to know that Gideon's the pervert. Dipper actually believes slavery ended years ago. Azalea's sister destroyed a Barbie doll and put fake blood and guts around it, she says that'll be Gideon soon. I wouldn't be sorry for that happening, Gideon's the reason Azalea is anorexic. She calls you two Voldemort and Bellatrix, I shall say Voldy and Bella, though. Oh, Voldy, you don't care that Dipper has your journal? Looks like that portal you want so f***ing bad won't be finished. Too bad for you. **

**Azalea: Voldemort and Bellatrix, how are you related to Luna? I need to do a DNA test to see if she wasn't adopted. I hope she was. *smiling adorably when saying the next sentence* Also I hope Hermione kills you, Gideon, and rips all your guts out of your body when you're alive.**

**- GravityFalls596**

* * *

After reading the message, both Gleefuls remained speechless, exchanging confused and slightly scared glances.

* * *

**Gideon: What do you think of Cashmere killing her sisters? If Pacifica ever asked you out on a date (which she never will cause your fat) would you say yes or no? Where would you go?**

**Cashmere: What was the argument about, u know when you killed your sisters? Also what stopped you from killing Dipper? Why don't you just sneak into his room when he's sleeping and slit his throat? What do you think of Robbie?**

**-GravityFallsGirl22**

* * *

"I think Cashmere has any and every right to kill someone who annoys her so. I don't judge her for it, it was her choice. I never particularly liked Primrose or Gloss. Especially not that Primrose! Pacifica I would date, so long as we could go to her bedroom...and lock the door...and-"

"Alright Gid! That's enough!" Cashmere snaps.

_'What's her problem?'_ Gideon thought.

* * *

**Lol, that was fun to write :)**

**Just so you know, I put Cash liking Skrillex and Robin Thicke in because I like them...amongst many other musical artist (OLLY MURS!) :) Anyone who sounds good and isn't 1D or Miley :D And i too used to like Hannah Montana...**

**Review Please :D**


	5. Love stories

"Right," Gideon ran towards the laptop, with all three journals in his hands, and got google up. "Now, we can try decipher these codes."

"But first..." Cashmere then pushed Gideon out the way and got more questions up.

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Gideon complained.

* * *

**Hm. Okay, some more questions:**

**1: For Cashmere and Gideon; have you seen Adventure Time, and if you have, what character do you associate the most with or feel most like?**

**2: Cashmere; ever used magic to accomplish and evil scheme of yours? It's pretty handy.**

**3: Gideon; THE PACIFICA THING IS DISGUSTING! GROW UP BEFORE YOU DATE ANYONE OR ANYTHING!**

**4: Cashmere; Want some strawberry ice cream? Pretty sure Gideon's got a stash around there somewhere...**

**5: Cashmere; Love interests?**

**- Falling Backwards Again**

* * *

"Adventure time? Nope, never seen it." Gideon answers.

"I don't do Cartoon Network." Cashmere sneers. "Nope, in fact until yesterday I didn't believe in magic."

"Disgusting? How dare you!" Gideon shouts. "I'll do what I want! You're not the boss of me!"

"Love interests?" Cashmere felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she began blushing. "Well, you know...Gideon and I are busy at the moment so...I guess I do kind of like one guy..."

"Who?" Gideon asked.

"Just someone..."

* * *

**I have a question for Gideon: Gideon, you seem to be interested in Pacifica physically, but not in any other realm like mind and spirit wise? So is this how you feel about Mabel as well or? **

**Cashmere: When you slid Gideon into your lap, did either of your legs begin to want to give out because of how big he is or? LOL! I had to ask. XD**

**- Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

"Well, you see, I've never spoke to Pacifica, she's too popular. But whenever I see her walk past I'm like "Damn girl!" then she'll glare at me. I just think Pacifica's fit. Whereas Mabel, the moment I saw her in the audience at The tent o' Telepathy I thought she was beautiful. Not in an overly fit way, but pretty. And her laugh. I just couldn't get it out of my head, such a shame she was that Stanford Pines' niece. Then, when she came with me to my dressing room and we began talking and playing together...I was smitten. She was so kind and funny..."

Gideon then happily daydreamed while Cashmere looked like she was going to be sick. Either that or punch Gideon's chubby face.

* * *

**1. Gideon: why the fuck do you hate dipper?! **

**: did you like Disney movies? Or more pisifically, there villains?**

**3. Gideon: do you like the Disney billions, frollo and scar?**

**- Danny (Guest)**

* * *

"How dare you use that language with me!" Gideon screamed. "I hate Dipper because he is an evil piece of scum who only seems content when I'm suffering!"

"Gideon calm down! Dipper will be dead soon." Cashmere attempted to calm the nine-year old down. "He'll be dead soon."

Gideon then smiled. "Anyway, I like Disney movies."

"Me too, but if you ask me the majority of sequels have been terrible compared to the originals. I especially like the Disney villains." Cashmere agreed. "My favourites would probably be Ursula and Gothel. Taffyta's funny, though."

"Yeah, well I never thought much of Frollo or Scar or any of the old villains, anything old sucks. The newer ones such as King Candy and Facilier are better."

"I guess."

* * *

**Luna: Sorry... I just wish we didn't have to fight this much, and I wish I could travel back in time to stop all these arguments. I'm sorry...**

**Azalea: But I still don't like you, Gideon. I'm fine with that since the feeling's mutual.**

**- GravityFalls596**

* * *

"Whatever Luna." Cashmere rolled her eyes. "And whoever Azalea can lay off also."

* * *

**Cashmere: I'm getting a sense that you kind of fancy your cousin. Do you fancy Gideon?**

**Gideon: Would you mind if Cash fancied you?**

**I just want to say that I think you two are the most interesting characters I've ever talked to. I can't wait for your next update!**

**-GravityFallsGirl22 x**

* * *

"What? Fancy Gideon? He's my cousin...I mean...I like Gideon...but he...Gideon fancies Mabel...and he's nine...and my cousin..." Cashmere was sweating so much that when she attempted to slam the laptop lid down it slipped between her fingers. Mad and embarrassed, Cashmere stormed out, leaving Gideon suspicious.

* * *

**Oooh damn! Talk about that tension :)**

**And about something Cashmere mentioned, don't you agree Disney's old sequels were so crap compared to the originals? Not like newer ones such as Toy Story, I mean like, for example: The jungle book. The first Jungle Book was brilliant, the second was terrible! Same with The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Mulan and many others. But that's just my opinion.**

**Also what do you think was with Cashmere...She seemed quite nervous and embarrassed...**

**Review please :D**


	6. More questions and answers!

After a while of staring at Jakob Corduroy's dead body, Gideon and Cashmere both went to see what new questions were waiting for them.

* * *

**Cashmere: If you had control over a country, which would it be and why?**

**Gideon: What's the most amazing thing you have ever seen in Mabel (Magidbelion 4ever XDD)**

**Cashmere: Have you had any problems with Gideon?**

**Gideon: If you could have a life with Mabel, how would it look? (Still Magibelion XP)**

**-Loveyraspberry**

* * *

"Hmm, If I could have a control over any country it'd probably be North Korea or China as they are both dictatorships and in the top 10 countries with the most nuclear weapons. I think I'd probably go for China as it's bigger and has more nuclear weapons though." Cashmere logically answered.

"What about Russia? It's massive and has the most nuclear weapons. I'd rule there for sure...or maybe America..." Gideon pondered. "Heck! Why not the whole world?!"

"Yeah whatever. Problems with Gideon? Okay, sometimes his arrogance annoys me..." Cashmere looked at Gideon then whispered. "...and his stupid obsession with Mabel Pines!"

"What's the most amazing thing I've ever seen in Mabel? Gosh, where to begin? There's her laugh, her sweet scented hair, her sexy sweaters, her kind and caring personality-"

"Kind and caring personality?! She broke your heart and had you arrested!" Cashmere angrily interrupts.

"Yeah but, I know she wants me." Gideon excused. "Now my life with Mabel would be me ultimately ruling with her by my side as my queen!"

Cashmere then scowled at the thought.

* * *

**question for gidiot, er, i mean, gideon:**

**what do you think the power is? and i think stan beat you to it. also, have you heard of the reverse pines universe?**

**- Ironpatriotrox**

* * *

"The power? I know it's ultimate and unimaginable! What else do I need to know? I can imagine I will be able to obtain certain powers that will give me control over people and able strongly rule as a king!" Gideon fantasized. "What the hell is Reverse Pines?!"

"I don't know, but anything with "Pines" in is going to be a load of crap, innit?" Cashmere laughed.

* * *

**To Cashmere, It's fine if you sort of have feelings for Gideon. That's kind of natural at times with family members, but exactly, HOW much do you fancy Gideon? Like what would you say is your main interest about him? :)**

**Everyone wants to know. :)**

**To Gideon: Do you fancy Cashmere? If so, what do you like about her? :) Do you LOVE her as more than a cousin because she seems to love you as more than a cousin. :D**

**Alisi Thorndyke :)**

* * *

Cashmere then stared silently and the screen, not answering.

Gideon then smirked. "So, you like me as more than a cousin then?"

"No!" Cashmere insisted. "I just...I don't...I love...Err..." She then hid her face in her hands.

"You fancy me?" Gideon laughed.

"Not exactly..." Cashmere then thought carefully. "You know you do get some _crazy_ people on the internet...You can never believe what you read..."

"Well, if you did fancy me, I wouldn't mind. I mean you're a wonderful cousin." Gideon complimented. "Now the question does say "how much do you fancy _Gideon_" and "what would you say is your main interest in _him_ so?"

"I think your smart and good-looking and I can trust you." Cashmere admitted. "You're the only person I can trust, and my only friend."

"Well, fair enough then." Gideon cockily smiled.

* * *

**first off Gideon, scar and frollo are from 20 years ago and compared to alameda slim, you know the worst, fattest Disney villain who you probably admired as a toddler, they are hades-like gods! ... anyway onto questions!**

**1. Cashmere:why in the name of god would you even consider liking Gideon?! he is a little brat who took advantage of the town's stupidity and has a vendetta against a old man who owns a por... uh never mind. and a kid who was helping out his sister in her time of need and you try and murder him!**

**2. Gideon: how did you find book 2 in the first place?**

**3. cashmere and Gideon: can you list your top 3 best and worst Disney sequels?**

**4. Gideon: would you kill cashmere just to make Mabel fall in love with you?**

**that's all I've got for now but I look forward to your answers especially the first and last one.**

**- Danny (Guest)**

* * *

"Don't you dare talk about my cousin in such a way! How could someone not take advantage of an entirely idiotic town? I sure would. And what's that you're Stanford? He owns a por...? A what? Dipper deserves to die, him and his whole family!" Cashmere argued.

"I found journal number 2 when I first moved to Gravity Falls, in the forest near my house." Gideon vaguely explained.

"Do I really have to list them?" Cashmere sighed. "All Disney sequels are terrible, Disney just want to make money, and they think these awful sequels are the way to do it?!" Cashmere then looked over at Gideon. "You want to answer that last question?" She angrily pried.

"Oh right...well..." Gideon thought then smiled. "I wouldn't kill Cashmere, not her! Other people yes. Such as Stanford, Dipper, my parents- yeah I'd kill all them, but not you Cash'."

"Good." Cashmere smiled.

* * *

**ok so: cashmere, please be serious, admit to us that you like Gideon it's obvious you do.**

**Gid, Have you ever been down to a restaurant and ordered to all-you-can-eat and then stuffed your little face up with food? BTW if cash did fancy you you two would make ugly kids together, ew I can just imagine them, ugly, fat and horrible brats. LOL XD**

**- GravityFallsGirl22**

* * *

"You can't make me do or admit anything! Even if it is "obvious"! I don't care!" Cashmere answered.

"Uh, yes I have been to several all-you-can-eat buffets, your point?" Gideon questioned, then ignoring the last statement.

* * *

**Ha ha XD Nice one GFgirl22 about Gid and Cash having kids :)**

**Ok, so the next chapter will be the final for _"Sociopath and Psychopath" _thanks for all the great questions you've left so far, try think of some good last ones :)**

**Also, It runs in the family too will be soon ending, with only three chapters left! :D**

**Review please!**


End file.
